


救火队员

by JoanneTST



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:20:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29971095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoanneTST/pseuds/JoanneTST
Summary: 房间灯暗下来前，昏昏欲睡的金珉奎又听到句安慰。不知道是哪位哥哥说的，亦或是两个声音夹在一起：“一切会好起来的。”近7k字专写239混战，走情感线的无差知汉知，以及确实很激烈的珉汉+奎秀，哭包攻🈶海量预警：现实背景下默认大家相互都搞的设定，时间点就是在最近的事件后，语言直白露骨，95line大量明示🈶太想孩子的作者自我满足xjb写，疯得一批，请在阅读上述配对与预警后选择性服用
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Kim Mingyu, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan, Kim Mingyu/Yoon Jeonghan
Kudos: 4





	救火队员

尹净汉闯进房间的时候，洪知秀正盘腿坐在床上串手链。

见来者二话不说，直直往他藏着东西的床头柜冲，洪知秀眉毛也不抬就去逗人：“就那么急着和我做？”

“谁要跟你做，”尹净汉斜他一眼，从抽屉里掏出罐润滑剂冲人晃晃，“借来用用，我的空了。”

最近是情况特殊的多事之春，公司特地叮嘱他们低调行事。除去拍摄练习之类的行程，他们不用直播也没有签售。那么群血气方刚的青年闲在宿舍里，可以说是日日宣淫。这不，连之前好像永远都用不完的润滑剂都会见底，只能说的确有点过头。

“说是借，我倒好奇你打算怎么还。”洪知秀和尹净汉讲话向来是不客气的，毕竟他们就是喜欢棋逢对手见招拆招这套。不过抬杠归抬杠，他真正好奇的是尹净汉要借去和谁用：“Coups这两天在公司加班加点，又不和我做...你打算用这个去修车？”

借东西的人“呼呼”地笑出声，边单手抛接着润滑剂玩，边歪头看他亲故：“差不多，我去救火。最近孩子想得多睡不好，比起吃药还是做点运动好。”

“珉奎？”想到那双可怜兮兮的狗狗眼，洪知秀纠正对方的修辞：“水灾还差不多，哪来的火。”

“你没看到胜宽昨天的样子，说是差点伤着脚踝，被瀚率抱回来的。”分享弟弟最新情报的尹净汉不太赞同地皱皱鼻子，“明浩腰不好，我总得帮帮忙——又不能盼着你去。”

“Hero himself，不愧是我们的守护天使。”洪知秀饶有兴味地目送尹净汉出门。他就是这样，表面聪明机灵又调皮，实际对每个弟弟都关心至极，随时都做好为团队牺牲的准备。

说到底还是个善良的人啊，洪知秀想着，继续串起珠子，波澜不惊的样子。

\--  
金珉奎扑进他怀里的时候，尹净汉的心都要软成天边云。

虽然他成为练习生的时间比很多弟弟都晚，可年龄摆在那里，出道后尹净汉便将照顾人的责任慢慢扛到肩上。一半是觉得弟弟们可爱，另一半却是为亲故们着想。

95 line三人，尹净汉虽然卡在中间，但崔胜澈作为队长已经足够忙，他又不愿让人在异乡的洪知秀操心分毫，最后自然是自己顶上。平时虽然辛苦，倒也乐得其所。

就像这次，虽然先前独自提着洪知秀的润滑剂进浴室做准备的过程有点尴尬，但金珉奎看见他那刻真心的惊喜很快将那点寂寞全都填满。尹净汉忍不住感慨真心换真心，爱果然有回应。

不过，对于哥哥的到来，这段时间受尽委屈的弟弟惊喜的时间大概只有几秒，随后便撇下嘴角双目含水。好像是觉得丢脸，他唤着“净汉哥”去抱人，顺带将脸埋进对方脖颈里舔舐，试图用情欲掩饰感性，觉得这样漂亮哥哥就看不到他的表情。

见小孩这样，尹净汉心里和明镜似的。之前那些火，想必是顾着做哥哥的面子不愿给弟弟和同龄亲故看到眼泪，强撑着憋屈得狠了，不小心烧到人。洪知秀是对的，本质还是水灾，真叫泄了洪多半早好了。想着，他伸手揉揉怀里人的头发，肩窝瞬时就挨到两滴热泪。

觉得平时只会照顾人的金珉奎这样新鲜，尹净汉忍不住想多看几眼。他将人从肩头挖出来，板正对方坐姿的同时替他抹开脸颊上的泪痕。金珉奎垂着眼不愿看人，做哥哥的干脆拍记他的脸主动问他：“要做吗？”

“要。”金珉奎抽抽鼻子，想法非常清晰，行为倒没跟上。他和哥哥做得不多，一时不知道怎么做才能不算冒犯，双手就那么僵在空中。

尹净汉心中叹口气，想今天怕是要从头累到尾。他推着人仰天躺好，自己随即褪下睡裤后就跨坐在弟弟腰腹处的位置，慢慢地开始解衣扣。想着要安慰弟弟，他是用了点心思的，表情管理得极好不说，扣子只解一半就拉到肩口，随后便趴上金珉奎的胸口，抬脸凑过去亲看呆了的人：“珉奎啊，辛苦了。”

回过神来的金珉奎眼角一酸，大手环上尹净汉的背，搂着比他娇小一圈的哥哥就去深深回应那个吻，运动裤顶起个明显的帐篷，被尹净汉向下探的手摸个正着。

“我来吧，”撑起身说话的尹净汉表情镇定，唇角却还挂着先前热吻带出的银丝，“不能让你一个人辛苦呀。”

“哥，准备...”金珉奎裤子被拉到一半，突然想起还没扩张，急急要制止已经握着硬挺往自己臀瓣里送的尹净汉。想不到那哥只是剜他一眼，像是要开口责备他反应太慢，张嘴时头部已经被吞进身体，最后只溢出呻吟。

本还满是担忧，可突进的过程并不干涩，下身反而被火热湿润的内壁裹了个紧，金珉奎这时才意识到尹净汉来之前就已经做好润滑。想到明明自己什么都没做错，却还是连累团队暂停行程，哥哥不仅不怪他，反而精心准备只为安慰自己，他眼窝里又攒起不少泪，堪堪被卧蚕卡着才没有落下。

虽然用心良苦有被弟弟体谅，尹净汉此时实在不好受。平时他爱偷懒，做这种事全是被伺候的份，如今骑人身上得靠自己掌握节奏不说，偏偏这个姿势进得极深，金珉奎的东西又大，简直就是按着他敏感点磨。他试着摆了记腰，直接就爽得不知东西南北，大腿颤得不行，几乎没有再动的体力。

总不能就那么卡着，尹净汉咬咬牙想，就当是演唱会的后半程。他将双手撑在金珉奎的腹肌上借力，慢慢地摆起腰，尽全力不让自己过早地前列腺高潮。

就在这时，尹净汉感到背后一阵凉风，见面前的金珉奎也慌忙用手臂撑起身体，被对方这动作顶得更深的尹净汉突然有股不好的预感。他慢慢转头，期间还要防备身体转动让体内的东西掀起更多波澜，最后在房间门口看到刚重掩上门的洪知秀。

“净汉，别瞪我了，你这个状态下媚眼怪好看的。”洪知秀笑眼弯弯地冲金珉奎打声招呼，随后指向床位闲置的润滑液罐，“我是来取这个。”

快感正卡得不上不下的尹净汉有脾气发不出，还得分心安抚差点被吓软的弟弟——不比崔胜澈，这孩子没见过他们两个瞎搞的样子，不知道这种夫目前犯的玩法也算正常。

尽管下体依旧连在一起，尹净汉还是重新俯下身去，在金珉奎下颚琐碎地吻，同时不咸不淡地吩咐来捣乱的人：“拿完可以走了。”

“好的。”洪知秀欢快地答应下来，随后就没了声音。尹净汉没空管他，专心舔弄起金珉奎的侧颈，双手也在他的侧腰游离。比他的预计更快地，金珉奎在他体内的东西变得更硬，几乎要刷新先前记录的样子。

不知道自己调情手段如此厉害，尹净汉有些头疼，想今天没两次大概是走不掉的，那明天拍摄可真是有他好受。但自家弟弟还是要疼的，尹净汉重新抬头，想和金珉奎交换一个吻后继续活塞运动，想不到小孩正全神贯注地盯着房间另一边，心思完全不在自己身上。

大概猜到发生什么的尹净汉翻个白眼，再次转头，果不其然看到洪知秀正在房间里另一张床上给自己扩张。真是发了疯了。

那厢，不速之客正背对他们跪坐，一手撑墙，另一只浸满润滑液的手在身后不断进出。因为自己那么做并不方便，洪知秀纤细的腰还微微发着抖。只消一眼，尹净汉就觉得气血上涌，更别提他身下的小朋友。

哪里见识过这个场面的金珉奎眼神飞快地在两位漂亮哥哥间游移。尽管硬得发疼，他还是忍不住担忧自己是不是被卷入了什么恐怖纠纷。中国那句话怎么说来着，牡丹花下死，做鬼也风流？

“不管他。”率先打破沉默的还是尹净汉。他捧着金珉奎的下巴，轻柔又缓慢地撬开他的舌关，并重新开始摆动腰肢。三人的喘息声中，后穴再次吞吐起那根东西，还时不时发出点更叫人脸红的水声。

小孩可爱，但技巧终究没什么好看的。虽然这次完全是为了让金珉奎舒服，不喜欢干性高潮的尹净汉还得分心去撸自己。就在前面即将攀上巅峰的那档口，一双手扣住他的腰，将他狠狠朝下按去。进得太深，敏感点被狠狠磨到的尹净汉惊叫一声，赶紧去撑床好维持平衡。

方才乘人不备的人得此良机，直接掌握住尹净汉起伏的节奏，将他臀部快速地提起又放下好几个来回。身下的金珉奎收到示意，也调整性器的角度，专对着内里那点攻击，塞不进去的那部分还不时收到洪知秀双手的照顾。被夹击的尹净汉无力反抗，嘴里不成章的奶音颤得厉害，双手纠着床单，最后竟然只靠后面射了出来。

刚高潮的人总难免有点脆弱。虽然知道自己这副样子全是洪知秀的错，尹净汉还是放任自己懒懒倒进身后人的怀里。大概是他方才夹得紧了，他体内套子的前端撑得他发胀。确认金珉奎有射出来后，他才放松下来，抬头向恶人讨吻做安慰。

因为喜欢看到尹净汉这副样子，洪知秀笑得很温柔，落下吻前还不忘夸夸在场的弟弟：“珉奎啊，做得好。”

在承受太多他这个年龄不该承受的刺激后，金珉奎默默坐起身抽出性器，期间又引得正处于不应期的尹净汉呻吟几声。在将安全套打结扔掉后，他回头看到正在床上依存的两位哥，很不争气地又一次硬了。

“那么快？年轻真好。”见小孩遮挡下身的动作，尹净汉觉得自己先前的预料实在准确。他已经有点累了，但为珉奎，倒也不是不能再来一次。这么想着，他推推身后的洪知秀，示意他别忘记去要去的地方：“还不走？不怕胜澈哩等急生气？”

“他还没回来呢，”洪知秀将尹净汉放到床尾，替人将睡衣拉好，随后爬到床头，从枕头下又摸出个塑料方块对金珉奎笑，“那些准备是为我们珉奎做的呀。”

“Shua哥...”闻言，金珉奎又是眼圈一红。前情提要，明明洪知秀是对他说过“你算什么竟敢评价我”的哥哥，而今却为他做到这个程度，实在是有事钟无艳无事——不，是叫人感动又兴奋。而在看见洪知秀将安全套抵在牙间时，金珉奎直接抬头看天，防止脸颊滚下两行代表夕死可矣的眼泪。

已经替自己盖好小毯子的尹净汉紧紧盯着洪知秀动作。长得过分漂亮的美国人张着嘴，一点点将金珉奎半硬的性器吞进嘴里，时不时还会退后检查戴得是否正确。他做得很认真，如果橡皮圈卷得不齐，他还会侧头用舌尖抵着没裹好的那端放平，全然不顾那根越来越硬的东西就这么下流地贴在自己脸侧。

明明平时洪知秀是不和弟弟做的，今天不仅破了戒，还如此开放大胆。难得一见的画面前，刚刚激烈高潮过的尹净汉几乎又要动起凡心。他本来是想自己打出来算数，直到洪知秀主动跪趴在床头，满是要用背后位的样子。

教堂哥哥人如其名，喜欢用的体位向来是传教士。虽然崔胜澈和尹净汉喜欢搞些新花样，但只要洪知秀能自己选，肯定是要和做的人面对面——他是有点执拗的性格，猜拳第一轮永远出剪刀的那种。

所以，尹净汉对洪知秀这次选后入式的原因再清楚不过：人是来帮忙的，心里还没过那道坎。明明这人比谁都要温柔细致，却总不会将想法说出来，只是默默将一切都安排妥当。要不是尹净汉比懂自己还懂他，只怕洪知秀真要受不少舍己为人的委屈。

手掌撑着床的洪知秀其实并不是想靠体位自欺欺人。金珉奎不算他最亲的弟弟，可那么多年下来，好感度早也攒得满满的。与其说是不想看见金珉奎，不如说是他羞于让金珉奎看见自己被操得意乱情迷的样子。顾着这点做哥哥的架子，洪知秀决定吞下独自对着床单的寂寞。

两位哥哥如此复杂的心思，金珉奎平日里就是参不透的，更别提现在这种状况。觊觎已久却不得近身的哥哥先是专心舔弄他的分身，如今又乖顺地对他翘起屁股，早就叫他硬得发疼。

缓慢破开肉壁突进的时候，纯粹的肉体快感加上点幼稚的征服感，直叫金珉奎爽得头皮发麻，他忍不住想去亲亲哥哥，但他正顶弄着的洪知秀只是将脸埋进床单里，半点回头看他的意思都没有。

被冷落的人型金毛突然有点委屈。对他来说，洪知秀一直是有些遥远且需要仰视的存在。他本以为今天的翻云覆雨象征他们距离的拉近，可现在看来不过是纯属商业的安慰。想到这里，金珉奎连着唤几声“shua哥”，最后嘟嘟囔囔地抱怨：“能不能多喜欢我一点...”

话是撒着娇说的，金珉奎撞击的动作倒是半点没缓。这套组合拳下来，洪知秀的心和腰一样软。小孩一直是懂事的，会那么说想必是真难过了。做哥哥的心一横，一只手探向后方去拉金珉奎搭在自己腰上的手，指腹蹭着对方手指骨节安慰：“当然是喜欢珉奎的呀...”

此言一出，身后的人便与他十指交握，随后便大力向后拉他的手臂。原本还撑着床的另一只手也没有幸免，直接叫人顺着肩膀摸到手肘，接着也是被向后拉起。

如此一来，洪知秀双手被扣于身后，上半身完全架空，只靠斜拉索般的手臂吊着，整个人重心几乎完全落到正在交合的部位。金珉奎插进来的感觉太强烈，洪知秀完全控制不住地叫了声，叫完就在心里怒骂尹净汉——这种损招只能是他出的主意。

果然，没等洪知秀抬头瞪人，尹净汉就仰面蹭到他身下的空档，二话不说就黏黏糊糊地凑过来吻他。觉得对方这样可爱，洪知秀心里的火也降下不少。他轻咬记嘴里另一人的舌尖，待尹净汉拉开距离后便挑眉看他。

“这样才有空间让我和你面对面嘛，”会意的尹净汉解释，一手去搂洪知秀的脖子，另一只手往他们下身相贴的两根东西摸，“知秀你明明很喜欢...”

“嗯，Shua哥夹得好紧...”觉得场面实在香艳，金珉奎忙不迭地插话。方才他只想和洪知秀拉拉小手，是尹净汉示意他拉起身下的人。他一直知道95年的哥哥们关系好，这次被带着玩了次，只能说是打开新世界的大门。

想不到还有捧哏，尹净汉笑得更加得意，手指有技巧地在洪知秀和自己搭在一起的前端画圈，不时还会挺腰去磨。

被前后夹击的洪知秀可以说是头昏脑涨。因为吃力，他的腰越塌越低，却更方便身后的金珉奎顶到那个点，也和身下的尹净汉贴得更近。濒临高潮的他浑身都是敏感点，尹净汉体温又凉，激得他下意识挺腰去躲，又被金珉奎操个正着。他喃喃自语：“不行，真的不行了。”

“没事的，出来吧。”尹净汉轻声安慰洪知秀，同时加快手里撸动的速度，任满手前液发出粘腻的声响。不过，就算自己也快要射出来，他都没忘记现场唯一的弟弟。侧头瞟见抿紧嘴唇的金珉奎后，尹净汉知道还得加把火，于是干脆伸腿攀上洪知秀的身体，将脚落在身上二人交合的位置，脚趾绕着金珉奎抽插间露在外面的双球画圈。

他们是同时攀上高潮的。双手终于重获自由的洪知秀放任自己跌进尹净汉怀里，脸埋在后者的肩窝喘气，两人腰腹间的浊液仿佛把他们胶合在一起。

又处理完一个套子的金珉奎手里提着盒纸巾，眼巴巴地看着亲密无间的两位哥哥，一时不知是该加入还是离开——虽然这是他的房间。

像是意识到灼热的目光，洪知秀侧头，手伸向金珉奎的方向。弟弟傻乎乎地递过纸巾，不料那盒子直接被洪知秀反手扇到地上。“谁要那个，”洪知秀开口，语气跋扈又餍足，“人过来。”

尹净汉又是在笑，打量二人的目光纵容得很：“别吓他。”

待金珉奎坐在床边，原本还像连体婴般的两位哥哥便坐起身，一人一边去搂弟弟，还分别在他脸颊落下一个吻。

“我们珉奎辛苦啦，”尹净汉大大咧咧地安慰，又去揉怀里人的头发，“清理就让哥哥们自己来吧。”

“嗯，早点睡吧。”洪知秀将人推到床上，替金珉奎盖好被子后还去蹭蹭他又要发红的眼角。

房间灯暗下来前，昏昏欲睡的金珉奎又听到句安慰。不知道是哪位哥哥说的，亦或是两个声音夹在一起：“一切会好起来的。”

\--  
洪知秀洗澡的时候，尹净汉大大咧咧地裹着浴袍进来，二话不说就挤进淋浴间。

被打扰的人翻个白眼，但还是后退几步给对方腾出空间。翻腾的蒸汽里，沾着泡沫的手臂时不时碰到一起，却始终没人说话。

知道来者有心事，洪知秀也不催促，只是继续走他的洗澡流程。

“谢谢，”终于，尹净汉打破沉默，“你本来不需要做这个的。”

觉得亲故这样有趣，洪知秀笑着和尹净汉对视： “谢什么？有什么事是你做得，我就做不得的？”

难得眼神躲闪的尹净汉像是陷入了什么情绪：“可你是想帮我——”

“珉奎也是我的弟弟，”洪知秀平静地打断，伸手替对方抹去即将落到眼里的水珠，“我没有勉强自己。”

“那就好。”尹净汉这才恢复平时没心没肺的样子，贴着同龄亲故去抢热水淋。

两人闹了会儿，尹净汉突然从抱住洪知秀，将下巴搁在后者的肩膀感慨：“Shua啊，怎么你也成了救火队员了。”

按压着尹净汉的后颈，洪知秀再次意识到他们是宛若双生的存在。相思树上双栖翼，连理枝头并蒂花。他们的命运是缠在一起的，没有什么能将他们分开。

“团结力量大，teamwork makes dream work。”嘴上抖着机灵，洪知秀却知道尹净汉懂他没说出口的肉麻话。如果尹净汉是守护团队的天使，那洪知秀自愿做天使的守护人。他们是并肩走到今天的，那些责任自然不该由净汉一个人扛。

这般想着，洪知秀去牵尹净汉的手，一路将新编的手链渡过去，看它严丝合缝地拢住对方手腕。也是，本就是为尹净汉做的。

烫得像火的水不断落在身上，然而他们只顾接吻，唇齿接触间的表情几近虔诚。

兔走乌飞，任他去吧。

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> 23都是会默默关心团队的好哥哥啊TT _ TT
> 
> 中间诗句出自宋朝石孝友的《鹧鸪天·屏障重重翠幕遮》，糜得深得我心
> 
> 给自己的生日礼物竟是恩批文学
> 
> 至于为什么是恩批... 因为1v1的文章只有两人，实在无法消解我对次人的相思之苦！
> 
> 次人再不出来，只怕我会嗑得越来越乱（这未尝不是种威胁
> 
> 这周有点忙，之后可能不会那么高产，不过文中提到的9 11 12已有大纲
> 
> 下篇文见！


End file.
